It is known in the pharmaceutical industry that the rate of dissolution of a particulate drug can increase with specific surface area (e.g., decreasing particle size). This increase can result in enhanced bioavailability of the particulate drug. In sustained release compositions in which a drug is dispersed within a matrix, for example, a polymer matrix, improvements in release profiles are typically seen as a result of reduction in the particle size of the dispersed drug. In particular, particle size reduction can reduce the initial release or burst often associated with sustained release compositions. Therefore, it is often desirable to minimize and control the particle size of a drug.